una siesta, una apuesta y un beso robado
by DragonSlayerDelArcoiris24
Summary: quien diría que por una apuesta pasara todo lo que paso


Era un día soleado es las cálidas calles de magnolia  
>El día parecía tranquilo Pero no tanto para un grupo de estudiantes de la academia Fairy Tail, ya que ese día tenían una excursión a un museo, todos estaban emocionados<br>La sensei les ordenó subir a los buses que habían llegado  
>Todos se subieron con tranquilidad<br>Cierta rubia estaba sentada casi al final del bus mirando por la ventana  
>"bien, hoy será un día divertido''pensaba la rubia<br>Como el viaje era de una hora Lucy tomó su MP3 para no aburrirse, pero al cabo de 10 minutos se quedó dormida  
>cuando Lucy despertó se percató de algo, todos la miraban con una sonrisa pícara que le estaba dando miedo<br>Apago con cuidado su MP3 sin que nadie la viera, para escuchar lo que decían los demás y lo que oyó la dejo sin palabras  
>Compañeros de atrás:<br>~vez no debimos hacer esa apuesta ahora perdimos todo el dinero que traiamos~ decían en voz baja  
>"pero que apuesta" pensaba Lucy<br>~Si tienes razón pero nadie creía que lo haría~ decía uno de sus compañeros de atrás  
>~si, si pero ya que Natsu ganó por la apuesta de besar a Lucy mientras estaba dormida nosotros perdimos, cuando salgamos le damos el dinero~ decía el otro de sus compañeros<br>Lucy al oír eso se sonrojó pero al mismo tiempo se enfureció se levantó de su asiento y gritó  
>~COMO QUE ME HAS BESADO NATSU DRAGNEEL~ decía Lucy mientras todos la miraban a ver qué pasaba<br>Natsu no le presto atención a Lucy ya que tenía puestos unos auriculares mientras jugaba con su videojuegos  
>Lucy lo agarró por el cuello del uniforme quitándole los auriculares al mismo tiempo<br>Natsu al principio no entendía nada  
>Hasta que alguien tocó el hombro de Lucy<br>~tranquila Lucy, no es para tanto~ dijo una pelirroja~ deja tranquilo a Natsu, ni que fuera tu primer beso~ dijo Erza para mantener la calma en el bus  
>~pe-pero si fue mi primer beso~dijo Lucy con cierta inseguridad y voz baja que Erza logro oír perfectamente<br>Erza al oír eso se quedo en shock ya que ella permitió la apuesta, porque pensaba que un beso no le aria daño a nadie si no fuera el primero obviamente  
>Lucy volvió a mirar a Natsu que también estaba en estado de shock por lo que dijo la rubia anteriormente<br>~lo siento, no sabia que ese era tu primer beso~ dijo Natsu en tono de arrepentimiento  
>Lucy lo miró con aura asesina, suspiro y dijo<br>~que no se vuelva a repetir-~  
>Erza al oír lo dicho se disculpó con Lucy<br>La rubia asintió y se volvió a sentar sin hablar con nadie de lo que había pasado durante el resto del viaje

Así transcurrieron los días, al cabo de una semana Natsu trato de hablar con Lucy, pero ella al ver que Natsu se le acercaba se dirigía hacia otro lugar o iba al tocador para que este no la siguiera  
>Aunque cierto día a Lucy le tocó recoger unos papeles de la oficina del director y llevarlos al salón para dárselos a sus compañeros el día siguiente<br>Lucy entró al salón para dejar los papeles en el escritorio del sensei pero unos se le callaron y le tocó agacharse para recogerlos, en ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió y entró un peli rosa buscando el morral de uno de sus amigos  
>Este no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia y Lucy por su parte no se movió para que no la descubrieran y menos al chico que esta evitando<br>Pero se resbaló e hizo un poco de ruido el cual fue escuchado por el peli rosa y miró por el lado del escritorio  
>Natsu enseguida se dio cuenta de que era Lucy<br>Lucy salió rápidamente del escritorio, vio a Natsu, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir rápidamente del lugar pero Natsu la agarro de la mano  
>Ella se sorprendió y sin querer se resbalo y callo en una de las esquinas de aula de clase<br>Natsu al ver que ella se iba a resbalar la agarro pero no pudo hacer nada y terminó cayendo al lado de Lucy  
>Por parte de Lucy ella quería salir aunque fuera volando de ese lugar<br>Natsu abrazo a Lucy para tranquilizarla pero esta no lo hizo y terminó golpeando a Natsu  
>El peli rosa se sobaba el golpe que le dio Lucy pero al mismo tiempo agarraba con firmeza la mano de la rubia<br>~suéltame o hago que te pongan una restricción~ lo dijo sin vacilar la rubia al ver que no se podía soltarse del agarre de Natsu  
>~yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó en el viaje de la semana pasada, y-yo de verdad lo siento~ dijo Natsu ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo<br>La rubia intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían  
>~¿Lucy, sabes que paso ese día en el bus?~ le preguntó Natsu<br>~No~ respondió la rubia  
>~Entonces te lo diré~ dijo el peli rosa<br>FLASHBACK  
>Estaban todos en el bus muy tranquilos ya que cierta pelirroja se estaba haciendo cargo de mantener el orden<br>Hasta que alguien dijo:  
>~ estoy aburrido y que tal si hacemos una apuesta~<br>Todos se emocionaron de lo que acababa de decir uno de sus compañeros  
>~que clase de apuesta~ preguntaron todos en voz baja ya que no querían despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras que estaban dormida, ya que Lucy no fue la única que se durmió en el viaje<br>~una en la que alguno de ustedes le de un beso a cualquiera de las bellas durmientes de aquí~ dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara al ver la relación de sus compañeros los cuales estaban bien sonrojados por pensar en besar a una de las chicas durmientes  
>~yo permitiré la apuesta~ dijo cierta pelirroja al escuchar de qué se trataba la apuesta~ pero las chicas serán elegidas por mi ya que hay algunas que no en dado su primer beso, y no quiero que alguno de ustedes se lo robe mientras duerme<br>Erza tardó unos minutos en seleccionar a las chicas y la lista fue:  
>Lucy Heartfilia<br>Juvia Loxar  
>Levy Mcgander<br>Wendy Marvell  
>Bisca Mulan<br>Cana Alberona  
>En el autobús todos sabían muy bien a quien querían<br>Pero cierto chico peli rosa estaba un poco molesto, y decidió participar en la apuesta  
>Como solo uno de ellos era el que debía besar a una chica, Erza toma unos palillos, a uno de ellos le pinta un color rojo en la punta que nadie pudiera ver, y el que lo saque será el que de el ganador del beso<br>Y lo sacó nada más y nada menos que el chico peli rosa.  
>Natsu Dragneel<br>se quedó sorprendido ni él mismo lo podía creer  
>~y... cual chica es la que escogerás~ decían los compañeros de de viaje<br>~recuerda si no le das el beso y te acobardas, nos pagarás el almuerzo de hoy a todos~  
>~Lucy... escojo a Lucy Heartfilia~ ninguno de sus compañeros se sorprendió ya que sabían que a él le gustaba la rubia, desde hace algún tiempo pero no se atrevía a decírselo<br>"Claro, sería extraño que a un chico que conoces hace tiempo y que no se hablan mucho se te acercara y empezará a hacerse más amigo tuyo (creo que seria muy claro lo que intenta) más de que estaban en clases separadas  
>Tengo dos opciones<br>Primera: acobardarme y pagarle el almuerzo a todos O  
>Segunda: aprovechando esta oportunidad de besar a la chica que me gusta desde que la vi<br>Creo que será mejor la primera " pensaba el Dragneel  
>Pero algo no se lo permitía<br>Y eso era nada más y nada menos que su propio cuerpo  
>Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para detenerse pero su cuerpo no respondía, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia sus labios sobre la rubia así que se dejó llevar por el momento<br>Mientras todos con cara de bebe apunto de llorar por haber perdido la apuesta porque pensaron que no se atrevería y tuvieran almuerzo gratis  
>~mi dinero TTΔTT~ decían todos con un aura depresiva<br>FIN FLASHBACK  
>~Por eso fue que lo hice para proteger tus labios de los demás porque la verdad es que... es que ¡me gustas!~ dijo el peli rosa con los ojos cerrados y un poco sonrojado<br>Lucy al escuchar eso solo se sonrojo por la declaración de Natsu y estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que pensaba decirle en el bus  
>~p-pues la verdad Natsu yo no estaba enojada contigo, s-si no con migo misma p-por no haber estado despierta en ese momento~<br>~...~ Natsu quedó con un signo de interrogación total  
>~L-la verdad es que t-tú también me gustas~ dijo completamente sonrojada la rubia<br>Natsu al oír que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos casi estalla de la emoción, pero se controló y lo que hizo fue abrazar a Lucy para después terminar dándole un beso, que la rubia correspondió gustosa  
>~Lucy quieres ser mi novia~ le dijo Natsu a Lucy cerca de su oído<br>A lo que Lucy respondió con un si besando sorpresivamente  
>EN LA VENTANA DEL SALÓN<br>~chicos silencio, no hagan ruido tratamos de oír~ dijo una entusiasmada peli-blanca a un grupo de unas 8 personas sin incluir a ella  
>~Mira-nee tiene razón nos podrán oír~ dijo la menor de las peli-blancas<br>~dejen de hacer ruido, entendido~ dijo Erza con un tono de voz de enojo un poco fuerte  
>~aye~ dijeron todos los presentes<br>~no hace falta Erza tu grito los delató~ dijo una persona en la ventana  
>~N-Natsu~ gritaron todos<br>~así que espiando, ehh~ dijo el peli rosa  
>~L-lo siento Natsu sabíamos que Lucy estaba en el salón por eso te dijimos que fueras a buscar mi morral, para que arreglaras las cosas con ella~ dijo la pelirroja disculpándose por todos<br>~no hace falta disculparse Erza, más bien se los agradesco hice las pases con Lucy. No, no solo eso se convirtió en mi novia  
>~dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una rubia abrazando por detrás<br>solo esas simples palabras hicieron que el grupo quedara en shock, dos desmayadas, tres con estrellitas en los ojos, uno feliz, y los últimos dos no podían creer que el cabeza de antorcha pudiera tener novia antes que ellos  
>~juvia se mi novia~ dijo el peli azul oscuro<br>A lo que juvia respondió lanzándole encima de él por la emoción dejándolo sin respiración  
>~No me puedo quedar atrás, Levi despierta tengo que decirte algo~ dijo Gajeel<br>Levy se despertó lentamente y se vio que estaba agarrada por el pelinegro de cabello largo  
>~Ga-Gajeel que sucede~<br>~quieres ser mi novia, enana~  
>Levy se sonrojo tanto que ni el caballo de Erza podría hacerle competencia<br>~y bien qué respondes~  
>~s-si claro Gajeel~<br>~ara-ara, al fin confesaron sus sentimientos~ decía una recién levantada peli-blanca  
>~Osea que ahora tenemos cuatro parejas nuevas~ dijo el peli azul cielo<br>~jellal no te has dado cuenta de que solo hay tres~  
>~No es cierto, porque tu me gustas mucho Erza. Quieres ser mi novia~<br>~ a...a-a~ a Erza no se le podía reconocer cual era su cabello y cual su cara, y termino respondiendo un casi inentendible si  
>Excepto para el peli azul cielo que lo entendió perfectamente y la abrazo<br>~porque no vamos a celebrar las nuevas parejas~ dijo lisanna  
>~aye~ respondieron todos<p> 


End file.
